Kisame Kencing Berlari
by clovythia
Summary: Kisame kebelet pipis di malam hari, tapi ada sesuatu yang menghalangi niatnya itu./"Menjauh! Menjauh dariku!"/ Semi-canon/AR/Typo s  yang mungkin erlewat olehku. Ending: Tragedy. RnR?


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kisame Kencing Berlari **

**.**

**.**

Lagi.

Lagi-lagi terjadi. Hal yang sama terjadi kembali dalam beberapa malam ini, malam yang diiringi oleh siraman air hujan. Hujan yang deras dan angin yang tak bersahabat.

Lagi.

Untuk yang ketiga kalinya ia kembali menangkap sosok bayangan gelap itu. Sosok yang kerap membayangi hari-harinya belakangan ini. Sosok yang menghantui pikirannya di kala senja maupun fajar.

Bukan. Ia tidak sedang jatuh cinta. Ia tahu betul dirinya ini masih sangat waras sekalipun fisik serta mentalnya sedikit terganggu semenjak ia bergabung dengan organisasi ninja pelarian ini, Akatsuki. Ia yang merupakan salah satu ninja terkuat di Kirigakure itu—dulu—yakin seyakin-yakinnya bahwa urat saraf warasnya masih terhubung dengan baik di otaknya.

Ia, Hoshigaki Kisame, usia dirahasiakan—maaf, ini hal pribadi—memutuskan untuk membatalkan perjalanannya menuju toilet walaupun ia harus kembali menggunakan botol bekas sebagai wadah buang airnya malam ini—untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

_Sayonara_, toilet. Dan _sayonara_, sosok misterius.

**###**

"Lagi-lagi kau buang air di dalam botol, Kisame."

Kisame tak menghiraukan rekannya yang merasa terganggu dengan kebiasaannya beberapa hari ini. Ia sudah berulang kali menjelaskan, tapi tetap tak ditanggapi. Apa salahnya jika hari ini ia tak memedulikan teman sekamarnya itu? Toh, ia sendiri juga diperlakukan seperti itu. Menurutnya, Uchiha itu memang manusia yang tidak memiliki rasa kepedulian kecuali terhadap klan sendiri.

"Kisa—"

"Cukup, Itachi," potong Kisame. "Kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa ini adalah urusanku, jadi... tak usah peduli, oke? Nanti kubuang itu."

Itachi hanya dapat memandang nanar pada punggung tegap yang membelakanginya. Bukannya tak ingin peduli, tapi menurutnya makhluk halus itu tak pernah ada. Dengan kata lain, hantu itu tidak eksis. Tapi apa hendak dikata, rekannya memang sedikit berbeda paham dengannya. Bagaimanapun juga, Itachi turut prihatin pada Kisame yang sudah hampir empat malam berturut-turut terjaga. Ya sudahlah, ia juga tak bisa membantu banyak. Ia ini seorang Uchiha, bukanlah dukun.

Lagipula di dunia ninja memang tidak ada dukun.

**###**

"Hah~" Kisame lelah sekali. Sudah empat hari ia tidak tidur dan dalam empat hari ini tak pernah sekali pun dirinya menyambangi toilet jika malam tiba. Hasrat buang airnya tak tersalurkan dengan lancar dan ia mengutuki sosok itu. Sosok yang selalu berada di pertengahan koridor menuju toilet.

Padahal seingatnya dulu koridor itu biasa-biasa saja. Namun, empat hari lalu segalanya dimulai. Koridor yang biasanya ia lewati dengan santai itu seakan menjadi sebuah jalan menuju neraka baginya. Neraka yang dijaga oleh sosok gelap misterius dengan aura mengerikan, sosok yang menyebabkan Kisame tak dapat menunaikan kewajibannya mengeluarkan cairan kotor berupa urin dengan layak dan pantas.

Yah, Kisame terpaksa buang air kecil di dalam botol bekas sebagai penggantinya. Maka jangan heran dengan adanya tumpukan botol-botol bekas mulai dari yang kosong sampai yang berisi di bawah kolong ranjangnya. Tapi mau sampai kapan hal ini berlanjut?

Sosok itu tiba-tiba datang, mungkin saja juga akan menghilang tiba-tiba. Kemungkinan itu bisa dalam beberapa hari lagi, beberapa bulan, atau mungkin... beberapa tahun.

Tidak. Kisame tidak mungkin menjadikan keterpaksaan ini sebagai suatu kebiasaan baginya. Bagaimana jika kelak ia berumah tangga? Mana mungkin ia menurunkan kebiasaan buruk ini pada anak cucunya? Dan... memangnya ada yang ingin menjadi pasangan hidupnya?

.

.

Iman.

Ia mengutuki imannya yang lemah. Ia juga mengutuki kadar keberaniannya yang merosot drastis tatkala berhadapan satu lawan satu dengan sosok misterius itu. Ke mana perginya Hoshigaki Kisame yang tidak pernah takut dengan kematian? Ke mana perginya Hoshigaki Kisame yang dulu membantai atasannya—Suikazan Fuguki—saat masih menjadi ninja di Kirigakure? Ke mana dirinya harus mencari alamat?

Lupakan.

Kegagahan yang senantiasa tampak dari penampilan sangarnya mendadak lenyap jika malam tiba. Nyalinya kontan menciut seketika bila dirinya secara sengaja maupun tak sengaja melihat sosok misterius itu di koridor menuju toilet. Ah, mungkin ini yang dinamakan hukum karma. Kisame yang sehari-harinya hobi mem-_bully_ rekan se-organisasi-nya—Tobi dan Deidara—terpaksa merendahkan martabatnya hanya karena berhadapan dengan hantu.

Hantu! Hantu atau makhluk halus atau roh tanpa fisik atau apa pun itu sebutannya telah membuat kehidupan malamnya sengsara. Bayangkan bagaimana menderitanya jika kebelet buang air dan terpaksa tak dapat menuntaskannya hanya karena wilayah sekitar toilet ada penunggunya. Mau tak mau—untuk makhluk tak bernyali semacam Kisame—harus menggunakan alternatif lainnya. Seperti botol bekas atau semak-semak.

_Hello_! Ini sudah tahun berapa masih buang air di balik semak-semak? Bisa-bisanya men-diskon harga diri yang harganya sudah tak seberapa itu. _Tsk_, _tsk_. Gunakanlah otak untuk memecahkan permasalahan ini. Kendatipun kapasitas otaknya tidak sebanding dengan seorang jenius, setidaknya masih dapat dipergunakan untuk berpikir. Kali ini Kisame sudah memantapkan diri. Ia akan menghadapi hantu sialan itu dan memperjuangkan haknya sebagai pengguna toilet.

Manusia setengah hiu juga butuh buang air.

**###**

"Heh, kau! Tunjukkan wujudmu!" tantang Kisame lantang. Samehada teracung tegap ke depan, ke arah sosok hitam yang setelah diteliti lebih lanjut memiliki mata kanan berwarna semerah darah.

_Jangan gentar_, batinnya. Sekuat mungkin ia berusaha untuk terlihat tegar dan berwibawa—dua hal yang tidak begitu penting dalam hal ini karena dia tidak sedang patah hati ataupun sedang meeting. "Hantu! Kalau berani, hadapi aku!"

Tak lama kemudian ia menyesal telah mengucapkan kesombongannya tadi, karena tahu-tahu saja sosok serba hitam itu telah berada di hadapannya, memandanginya hanya dengan sebelah mata menyala. Kisame mati kutu.

Sosok misterius itu memelototinya seolah-olah hendak menelannya ke dalam kelamnya iris ruby yang dirasanya terlalu pekat. _Hell yeah_, sekarang bukan saatnya untuk mengomentari bola mata merah yang memang tampak indah itu. Kisame merasa suasana malam kelima ini sangat mendukung prosesi kematiannya. Koridor yang temaram, petir yang terus-menerus menyambar, dinginnya angin malam, dan pekatnya aura hitam di hadapannya ini.

Kisame tak sanggup lagi untuk menahan ketakutannya yang kemudian bocor keluar dalam bentuk cairan hangat dari antara pahanya.

"MAMI!"

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Kisame untuk menyadari bahwa dirinya benar-benar tak bernyali. Ia sendiri kecewa dengan dirinya yang tampak lemah ini. Tapi apa mesti dikata, penampilan gagah dan kekar tidak menjamin kadar keberanian pada diri siapa pun itu tinggi, termasuk Kisame. Hal ini disebut sebagai pengecut, pecundang, dan lain-lainnya.

Jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang tatkala sebentuk tangan berwarna hitam memegangi dagunya. Dingin, itu yang dirasakannya. Basah, itu yang terjadi pada celananya. Mengerikan, itu pendapatnya pada makhluk di depannya yang mengeluarkan suara berisik seperti percikan listrik. Kisame ingin lari, sangat ingin!

"Kisame... Kisame-_senpai_... lihat... milikku, tidak?"

Bicara! Hantu itu berbicara padanya! Kisame sudah tak tahan lagi ingin segera melesat pergi dari tempat ini sekarang juga.

"Lihat... tidak?" Hantu itu melepaskan 'wajah'-nya.

_Sial_! batin Kisame. Air seninya kembali mengucur deras membasahi celananya. Bagaimana tidak, dengan sinaran cahaya yang dihantarkan kilat sesaat ia melihat bentuk buruk rupa, hancur, dan mata merah berkilat. Ludah yang ia telan terasa pahit, ia bahkan merasa seperti sedang menelan batu karang.

"Menjauh! Menjauh dariku!" Kisame mengibaskan tangan dingin dari dagunya dan berlari sekencang yang ia mampu, tak peduli dengan lantai basah akibat air seni miliknya. Ia ingin segera kembali ke kamarnya sekarang juga!

"Huh?" Hantu itu menelengkan kepalanya ke kanan sejenak kemudian memakai 'wajah'-nya kembali. "Kisame-_senpai_ jahat, ah. Tobi kan hanya bertanya apa dia melihat kontak _lens_-nya Tobi yang jatuh beberapa hari lalu di sekitar sini. Huh."

Tobi—si hantu—kembali meneruskan aktivitas-nya mencari miliknya yang hilang di koridor yang sama.

"Ketemu!"

**###**

Malu.

Kisame sangat malu telah bertingkah bagai seorang pecundang hanya karena mempercayai keberadaan hantu jadi-jadian yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Tobi, _kouhai_-nya. Ia benar-benar seekor keledai bodoh merasakan ketakutan dan berhalusinasi yang bukan-bukan. Kata lainnya adalah dungu. Tentu saja hal itu tak pelak lagi menjadi bahan candaan selama beberapa hari ke depan oleh rekan-rekan organisasi-nya. Ia menjadi bahan tertawaan dan hinaan pedas kerap mampir di telinganya. Oleh karena itu, Kisame mengurung diri seharian ini, mengucilkan diri dan malas bertemu pandang dengan siapa pun.

Sore telah berlalu, malam pun tiba. Lagi, malam ini kembali hujan. Di musim penghujan ini cuaca memang tidak dapat berkompromi—kecuali di-diskusikan oleh pengamat cuaca, tentunya.

Dan ketika suhu udara semakin rendah, kemampuan kandung kemih untuk menahan air seni juga semakin menurun. Ibaratnya ketika udara semakin dingin, maka keinginan untuk buang air semakin besar. Hal itu dirasakan oleh Kisame juga. Mau tak mau ia pun beranjak keluar dari tempat pengasingannya tanpa suara. Ia tetap tak ingin bertemu dengan siapa pun. Beruntunglah dirinya yang notabene adalah ninja, bergerak tanpa menimbulkan suara serta sembunyi-sembunyi adalah keahliannya. Tanpa mengindahkan kulitnya yang kering akibat dinginnya udara yang tak bersahabat ini, ia melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ke kamar mandi.

Matanya membulat ketika dirinya telah sampai di koridor penghubung. Ada sesuatu, ada sosok hitam berdiri tak tergoyahkan di tengah-tengah koridor. Kisame mendecih, ia tahu betul kejadian memalukan nya membuatnya menjadi bulan-bulanan rekan-rekannya. Ia menduga bahwa sosok hitam kali ini pastilah hantu gadungan yang akan mengerjainya. Ia melirik setiap sudut, mencoba mencari kamera tersembunyi.

"Cih. Tak kelihatan." Kisame mengambil Samehada yang senantiasa dipangkulnya di punggung badannya, mengacungkannya tepat ke arah sosok hitam itu. "Kali ini apa, Tobi atau siapa pun kau, jangan harap bisa menakutiku."

Sosok hitam itu bereaksi terhadap tantangan Kisame, bergeser perlahan dan menatap Kisame dengan kedua bola mata merah.

Kisame menelan ludah. Ia sudah pernah dikerjai seperti ini, tapi kenapa rasanya tetap menakutkan? Bahkan ia dapat merasakan bulu di tengkuknya meremang. Tangannya terasa basah oleh keringat, padahal cuaca sangat dingin, sampai-sampai Samehada yang berada pada genggamannya terjatuh ke lantai.

Sosok hitam itu bergerak maju dengan cepat seakan tak menginjak tanah. Mata merahnya terlihat mengintimidasi dan selubung gelap menguar setiap pergerakannya.

Kisame menahan napas dan melotot saat sosok itu berjarak tiga sentimeter darinya. "Tobi?" Ia tetap meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia tengah dikerjai tapi begitu tangannya menyentuh tubuh sosok itu, bayangan-bayangan hitam pekat menguap dari sosok itu. Ia menatap tangannya yang warnanya memucat.

_Ini_..._ bukan Jutsu_, batinnya. Kisame mendongak untuk mendapati pemilik bola mata merah itu memandanginya lekat-lekat, hanya dua bola mata saja yang tampak. Lainnya? tak ada.

_Zrrsh_...

Basah. Celana Kisame kembali basah. Dan kali ini ia tak bisa melarikan diri karena bayangan hitam berbentuk tangan mulai menyelubungi tubuhnya.

Baru kali ini Kisame merasa ingin sekali untuk mengeluarkan cairan hangat lain selain air seni. Ia ingin sekali menangis. "To-tolong... siapa pun..."

_GLEGAR_!

**~_Owari_~**

**Cuap-cuap**:

Gara-gara gosip yang beredar di kost-kost-an saya tentang adanya makhluk gaje di lantai dua, dan dua hari lalu saya ketakutan setengah mati saat sedang mengisi air minum di lantai satu. *mati*

RnR? :)


End file.
